7 Sins
by NaruIno367
Summary: Based off of the Vocaloid 7 Deadly Sins series. All of the stories have Hinata in them.


**Envy (Leviathan)**

**Ages:**

**Hyuga Neji – 29**

**Hyuga Sakura – 28**

**Hyuga Ino – 9**

**Hyuga Hinata – 11**

**Izumi Tenten – 20**

…..

Konoha was known to be a peaceful place. Peaceful scenery, peaceful civilians, peaceful atmosphere-even the animals were at peace. It is in this village that many well-loved people reside. Some of these people are Hyuga Sakura and her husband Neji, their elder daughter Hyuga Hinata and their younger daughter Hyuga Ino.

Princess Sakura, the third Princess of the Empire Belzenia, married Neji despite her father's wishes. She claimed that she had a will of her own, and did not want to marry a prince. Rather, she found herself seeking comfort in the quiet village of Konoha. After a long and strenuous battle with her own father, Princess Sakura was finally allowed to marry the man she loved. She has never been seen sad by anyone in Konoha up to date.

Hinata, a simple peasant girl, was loved throughout the village due to her kind and caring nature. She was well known for her attitude toward the elderly. It was predicted by a witch doctor that Hinata would grow up to be beautiful, wealthy, and very happy.

Ino, a peasant girl with the desire to become a nun, was considered to be one of the smartest girls in the village. She would always be the one with the top scores during her educational tutoring. The same witch doctor that predicted Hinata's fate predicted that Ino would face some challenges in her life, but would nonetheless complete her goal and be just as happy as her sister.

Neji, an ordinary civilian who married Princess Sakura, was considered to be very attractive and thus earned attention from many of the village girls. Of course, Princess Sakura would always give her famed Death Glare to anyone who dare set eyes on her Neji for too long. Not much was known about him…

Izumi Tenten, being an accomplished seamstress, was also considered to be very attractive. She was also known to be very talented in her field of work. She was very young-only twenty years old-and thus lacked experience. However, her sheer talent seemed to overrule this slight fault.

Something many people did not know about Tenten was that she was completely and utterly obsessed with one Hyuga Neji. Though they had never met personally before, Tenten knew almost everything about him. She knew his favorite time of day, his favorite food, and even his favorite type of clothing.

Now, some people have heard of others who have been so blinded by love that they don't realize that their target is already in love and has a family. This was Tenten's case. You see, Tenten loved Neji so much that she didn't realize that Princess Sakura was his wife and Hinata and Ino were his daughters-she only saw them as other women; And in her imagination, Neji was married to Tenten, and loved her and her only.

At the moment, we find Tenten sitting in the middle of her shop with her mother's old scissors and a piece of blue silk. Her work was fine, but she couldn't get Neji off of her mind.

_Neji… he has someone like me, but he never comes home… why?_

Tenten put her work away in favor of standing outside. If she couldn't be happy while cutting, her working would carry her sadness with it. She spotted Neji and instantly her eyes locked on him.

_Oh… so that's where he is… all I need to do is talk… to… him… hey… who's that I see him with?_

Her eyes went to Neji's right to fall onto a beautiful pink-haired woman in a flowing red kimono. Neji seemed to be very well-acquainted with her.

_You seem very friendly with that woman, Neji…_

She let her gaze travel down the woman's body until she realized what she was wearing.

_A red kimono… so that's the kind of girl you like? Very well… I'll just become even more beautiful in your mind. Maybe then you'll come home to me._

Tenten smirked and wandered back into her shop. Suddenly, a certain light dawned on her.

_But… if that woman continues to wear that kimono… she'll be the most beautiful… I suppose that only gives me one option, right?_

Tenten's hands grazed over her mother's scissors as she smiled darkly.

_The more you sharpen it…_

_The better it cuts._

…..

The next morning, the village was shifty. As it turned out, there had been a murder the previous night. The cause of death was unknown, but it was known to the public that they had found her without her favorite kimono. Once it was announced to the civilians that the victim was none other than Princess Sakura, the village became very unnerved.

Of course, no one would suspect the sweet seamstress Tenten, who was wandering down the streets looking innocent. Tenten smirked so subtly that only someone a few centimeters from her face could see it.

_Once Neji sees me in my new kimono, he'll definitely come home._

Tenten stopped in her tracks when she saw Neji by Princess Sakura's gravesite. Next to him stood a girl with beautiful hair and a green obi.

_Oh, there he is… wait, who is that girl?_

She forced back a scowl when she saw the girl in the green obi put her hand on Neji's shoulder to comfort him. Neji, in turn, kissed the girl on top of the head and walked away with her. Tenten nearly broke her scissors.

_So he likes that kind of girl as well? I suppose I have to do it again…_

Tenten turned and walked as fast as she could without being suspicious back to her shop and rolled out some green fabric. She laid it out in front of her and began to cut, wetting her cheeks with tears in the process.

_He has eyes for everyone but me… just watch, Neji… I'll become the prettiest woman you've ever seen…_

_Just wait._

…..

The next day, Konoha was restless. A second murder had occurred. This time, it left one Hyuga Neji without one of his daughters. Through the fidgeting, no one noticed that Tenten was wearing her hair in the same way that Hinata had: Hime-cut bangs with two locks on each side of her face. The back of her hair was now straight and reached her waist, just like Hinata's had.

Tenten had been walking through the streets on her normal route to her shop when she spotted Neji.

_Look over here Neji, look at my hair!_

When Neji turned around for his back to be toward Tenten, she frowned and kept walking. When she was a safe distance from them, she subtly turned around.

There, right next to Neji, was a little blonde girl with a brand new yellow kanzashi in her hair.

_Another already? Neji, why don't you turn to me? And besides that, that girl is way too young! You're so indiscriminate!_

She began to storm off when another realization struck her. She pulled herself together and began to walk calmly back to her shop.

_I suppose it's all right… after all, that's the kind of girl you like._

Tenten looked back at the girl next to Neji.

_A yellow kanzashi… so that's what's next…_

When Tenten was finally in her shop, she immediately got to work on a specially made yellow kanzashi. Her eyes, though red and puffy, fixated strictly on her work.

_Once I make this, Neji…_

_You'll be all mine for the taking._

…..

Konoha was in distress on the third day. Hyuga Ino had been brutally murdered while she slept during the night. Neji, grief-stricken and horrified, sulked down the streets of his hometown. Tenten watched from a distance.

She was wearing a flowing red silk kimono, a shining green obi, and a beautiful yellow kanzashi.

_Neji… since you never came to me, I have been forced to come to you. _

Tenten stepped out from her position behind a shop and approached Neji with her beautiful smile in place. Neji, in turn, looked at Tenten in awe. She was beautiful, yet there was something odd about her clothing…

"Hello there, Neji," Tenten said.

_Well? How is it? Aren't I beautiful?_

Neji bowed respectfully toward the brown-haired girl in front of him. "_Hajimemashite, _it's nice to meet you. You must be Izumi Tenten."

Nothing was said for a while. When Neji looked up, Tenten was gone. He simply continued on his path, only slightly confused as to what happened.

…..

On the fourth day, Konoha was visibly chaotic. This time, a man had died. That man was none other than Hyuga Neji. What was very disturbing to everyone was that the entire family of four had been killed in the same fashion: cut throats.

But still, no one had found the culprit. Like before, no one suspected sweet little seamstress Izumi Tenten.

Said brunette was sitting in her shop as if nothing had happened. She looked at her scissors and frowned.

_Were they always this color?_

She shrugged it off and continued to work on the kimono on her lap.

_That Neji… he was acting so awful! '_Hajimemashite_, it's nice to meet you.'… It's almost like he was talking to a stranger._

_Wait… talking to a…_

_Stranger…_

Tenten dropped her scissors in horrific realization.

_This whole time I thought he loved me…_

_That we were meant for each other…_

_And really… he didn't even know me…_

She stayed in her horrified position for a solid ten minutes before she picked up her scissors again and began to cut once more, humming a cheerful tune.

She looked outside to see a man with black hair walking with a short girl with red hair. She stopped working and looked at her scissors.

She smirked.

_The more you sharpen it…_

_The better it cuts._

…..

**A~and, Leviathan is done. I don't expect many reviews, but they'd be nice.**

**Next up is Wrath (Satan).**

**Ciao! ~NaruIno367**


End file.
